Cougars' Hunt
by GrimGrave
Summary: [Commission] Sequel to "Cougar on the Prowl" - Months after Yang and Blake finally got together, the mother and daughter Belladonna confide in each other. When Yang is invited over for a new workout routine, she has no idea what's actually in store for her. Rated M for strong Adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children. Contain Futanari.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_Commissioned by Rashaan Butler._

**Cougars' Hunt**

Yang hummed to herself as she mindlessly switched between channels on her TV and getting less and less interesting as she scrolled through. The weather outside was colder now, but at least she had a Winter break from Combat School and didn't have to work at the Pizzeria for a while.

Being inside and cuddled up with a cat-eared girl made it all that much sweeter. Said girl's cat ears perked up and she snuggled the blonde's arm with a content purr, draping her arm over Yang's abdomen. "So many channels yet there's nothing good on."

"We could just lie here and cuddle," Yang said and shut off the TV before tossing the remote aside, seemingly having already made the decision. "You know what? Let's do it."

"Sounds like a plan." The other girl wrapped an arm around Yang's waist and practically spooned the brawler. She softly mewled as her girlfriend ruffled dark tresses and scratched the base of her furry ears. "Mm. This is nice, KitKat."

Yang chuckled and embraced the girl as she closed her eyes. The best part of having neither school nor work was the amount of time she could spend with Blake Belladonna, her girlfriend since five and half months.

Five and a half month since her sexual escapades with said girlfriend's mom. Thanks to Kali's advice, Yang had finally `womaned up´ and confessed to Blake. The date that followed shortly after had been quite memorable and eventually they got officially together like the childhood sweethearts they were.

_/ "Would you go out with me, Blake?" Blunt, but simple; the Xiao-Long way. There was no need to make it complicated or convoluted. "I've loved you since…well, forever, really! I know this might jeopardize our friendship, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."_

_Yellow eyes had lit up and the normally quiet, emotionless Faunus had been reduced to a tiny ball of shyness and she shifted from one foot to another. "…Yang, I…I…"_

_I love you too./_

Their relationship was not without its up and downs; it had been a rollercoaster of emotions and events as the couple worked through one day at a time. They had their arguments and clashes – no relationship is perfect and those who say otherwise are liars – but it was nothing the two could not handle as they talked it out and they remained happy together. If their opinions clashed they talked it out eventually.

That was all well and good, but there were two important factors to the relationship yet to consider; while their bond is strong – stronger than ever, really, if you asked them – Yang and Blake had yet to take their relationship to the next level: t_he bedroom._

It was not a matter of them not wanting to; they wanted their first time together to be special and when it felt right. They didn't want to jump straight to sex like a pair of horny teenagers, they were romantics at heart and there was no rush. As far as they were concerned they had all the time in the world.

But for Yang there was another important factor to consider: Kali. Since dating Blake, Yang had been invited over to her home a couple of times and the sexual tension between Kali and Yang when they met was…something else, and awkwardly so, despite their conversation last time about trysts possibly becoming a regular occurrence.

Instead they would exchange smouldering looks behind Blake's back. Whenever they were alone together it was mostly awkward silence as if something would happen if they as much as talked. There was something between them still even at this point, but neither made a move; _couldn't_ make a move. As hot and enrapturing Kali was Yang's heart belonged to Blake, but the memory of that night was seared into their brains, vivid and clear.

And oh were they vivid; the brawler had shamelessly thought back on it whenever she had some alone time.

"Say, Yang," Blake began. "Are you free the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," Yang replied with a lopsided grin. "No work for this lady! I can do whatever I want!"

"Good." Blake chuckled softly. "Would you like to come over?"

Yang beamed at her, lilac eyes practically shimmering. "I'd love to! What's the occasion?"

"Can't a girl just invite her girlfriend for the sake of hanging out?" the brunette replied with a playful jab. "Actually, mom and I have started out a new morning workout routine and I know how much you love training, so…"

"I'm game!" Yang immediately responded.

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes. "I figured you were."

"Besides, I need to get to know your family a bit better." _`Even though I already know your mom better than you think…´_

"Yeah, but dad will be gone on yet another of his business trips. I suppose we'll sort that out later."

Yang nearly bolted upright. Every muscle in her body went taut and one in particular throbbed against her clothes. "Oh! So it'll be j-just us ladies, huh?"

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! Your mom seem cool from what little I've talked to her." _`Now that's an understatement.´_

Blake shrugged. "I guess."

Yang subtly fist-pumped the air. Kali or no, any chance to spend more time with Blake was a welcomed one. But before that…

"Sorry to abruptly cut this short kitty-cat, but all this excitement got my juices flowing," Yang said as she slid out of bed unceremoniously. "Gotta pee!"

"Just say you need to use the bathroom, Yang. I don't need to know if it's one or the other."

The brawler laughed and exclaimed as she headed down the hallway. "Sorry about that!"

Blake rolled her eyes again with a lopsided smile. "Idiot…" She waited a few seconds before picking up her Scroll and went through her contacts. After she picked one, she waited. Three signals. "Hi, mom. Yeah, she accepted. We'll see you the day after tomorrow. Yeah. Love you too. Yeah, bye."

As she put the Scroll away, the brunette stretched her limbs with a purr and closed her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_/ Blake hummed to herself, engrossed in a fascinating light novel as she listened to soothing music perfect for reading or studying. It had been approximately two months since Yang had asked her out and as far as Blake was concerned they were an official couple. They had another date coming up later this week – a promise of lunch, movie, and afternoon cuddles – that she was looking forward two. Neither of them had school that day and Yang had taken time off from her part time job to make it work._

_She smiled to herself, lost in thought and no longer paying attention to her book. The fact that Yang had had a crush on her warmed the brunette's heart given how she had thought nothing could happen between them. To confess to a stranger is one thing, but your best friend? That's near impossible._

_And yet Yang had approached her that time, simultaneously confessed and asked Blake out. She'd thought she would faint right then and there. Instead she had thrown herself into the blonde's arms. _

_A gentle knock on her door had Blake's feline ears perk up as she pulls out an earphone. "Yes?"_

"_Blake, dear, can I come in?" her mother asked._

"_Of course." She shut off her Scroll and put it aside as Kali entered. The older woman closed the door, her gaze wandering across the room except on her daughter. Odd. "What did you want?"_

"_Oh, yes. Sorry, I spaced out a bit," Kali began. "We…We need to talk, dear."_

_Blake eyed her mother, curious. "About what, mom?"_

"_About Yang."_

_Blake glowered at the older woman. "You're not telling me you're against our relationship, are you?"_

"_No, good heavens no!" Kali held up her hands in a placating manner. "Quite the opposite! I'm so happy for you two and I know your father is not against it either."_

"_Then…what about her?"_

_Kali sighed. Seconds ticked away and Blake was getting impatient when her mother seemingly beat around the bush. "There's something you should know…"_

_Blake chuckled. "I know of her hermaphroditism, she told me."_

"_Yes, she does have male genitalia. It's quite big, isn't it? Gives your father a bit of run for his money that's for sure-"_

"_What was that you just said?"_

_Kali's eyes widened. "Oh dear. I accidentally skipped a step didn't I?"_

"_What do you mean that `it's quite big´? Mom, what the hell do you mean by that?"_

"_I suppose there's no point in telling you to not get mad now…" When her daughter rose to her feet, eyes trained on her, Kali relented. "Okay, here goes…Before you two got together, when Yang was working at her part time job…she happened to deliver food here. Your father was away on another business trip – when you were out of town with your friends – and I was rather lonely…"_

_Blake bristled. "Mom…?"_

"_She looked so dashing in her tracksuit and when I noticed what she was…well, packing, my loneliness got the best of me. I love your father, but he seldom fulfils my needs and one thing led to another quite quickly-"_

"_Mom you didn't-! I mean you wouldn't-!" Blake staggered back, at a loss for words. Her mind was racing. "You and Yang-?! She's my age! You slept with someone who could've been your daughter?! I mean…I mean…! And cheating on dad…!" She took a deep breath, but her vision still swam. "I…I can't believe you…I can't fucking believe you…"_

"_Scream as much as you want. I know I deserve it," Kali said. Her feline ears drooped and she hung her head in shame. "Just as you deserve to know what happened, but please…don't hold it against Yang. She thought about you, but I was the one who convinced her. I know I'm a terrible mother, but you must understand that I have been unfulfilled for a long time. Your father works hard for us and I could not be prouder of him for it, but his frequent trips are getting to me. And when someone like Yang came along and was utterly smitten by me, I…I felt young again. I was being wanted again; I haven't felt like this since I was about your age."_

_Blake didn't respond. Not immediately anyway. She cast her stare downwards and rubbed her wrists as she duelled with her racing mind._

_Finally she managed to meet her mother's eyes. She didn't look as angry or hurt, but her face was largely unreadable. "…Were you really that unhappy?"_

"_Honestly? Yes. I know your father loves us and wants to be around more, but his job has caused a rift between us that have left me physically needy, I'm afraid."_

_Blake averted her gaze again. "I know you're…kind of hypersexual. I still remember when I was younger and you gave me lien to watch a movie or something just so you two could have the house to yourselves. But still…you and __**Yang**__? Of all people… I mean…"_

"…_Do you need a minute, Blake?"_

"…_No. No I'm fine. Really. It was just a shock to the system is all."_

_And that was the weirdest part; she wasn't lying._

"_Are you sure?" Kali eyed her cautiously. _

"_I am. I'm upset, but this was before we were together so…It's no different from if it had been someone else. I think. And I guess I can understand the need for relief… I'm not entirely okay that of all people it had to be you, but…at the same time, I guess I'm a little…glad? If that makes sense?"_

_Kali blinked, puzzled. "Blake…?"_

"_What I mean is that I'm glad it was someone I know and trust than a complete stranger, you know? I guess that's what I'm getting at. I had hoped we'd be alone for our first time together, but…" She was chewing on her bottom lip. "…Maybe having you there…wouldn't be so bad. To help, I mean. That's what I'm thinking. I'm not entirely sure myself. I should be furious – I mean I am, but..."_

_Her mother was speechless, but her lips curled into a smile as her expression softened and she giggled airily. "Like mother, like daughter. You have my sense of adventure when it comes to bedroom matters, honey."_

"…_Thanks?"_

"_You're so welcome!" Kali stepped forward and hugged her daughter whom, though awkwardly, returned the embrace. "Don't you worry; I'll be there to guide you along! Let's leave this where it is for now. I was thinking we could arrange something special for later…"/_

* * *

Yang wasn't too sure of what she had expected when arriving at the Belladonna household. Her girlfriend had spruced herself up a bit with her usual eyeshadow, some blush, and magenta lipstick, though it was understandingly faint. She didn't quite understand as to why the Faunus would do this before training and had voiced this.

"You can't blame me for wanting to look good in front of my girlfriend, can you?" the brunette had replied. Fair enough. She didn't need makeup to look good, but Yang wasn't about to stir things up.

Blake had picked her up (that little show-off had a new car) and upon arrival Yang had greeted Kali as she usually did nowadays: awkward and stiff (in both senses of the word).

"Welcome home, Blake. Oh, and hello Yang! It's great to see you again!" the older Belladonna greeted. "You look hot…Can I offer you anything? _Anything_ at all?"

Except Kali seemed to be in rather high spirits as she ushered them both inside; she wasn't averting her gaze or kept the conversations short and to the point. Instead she was quite welcoming, reminiscent of how she had flirted with the brawler that evening. She, too, had applied a faint layer of lipstick – this one being red-violet – and had her usual cat's-eye eyeshadow like her daughter. She was dressed in a white summer dress that almost seemed transparent in the sunlight.

Yang's cock was already throbbing and straining against her clothes and she was barely a step inside the building.

Yang swallowed a lump she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "H-Hey, Ka- Mrs. Belladonna! N-No I'm f-fine!" Why was she stuttering?! "It's uhm…Good to see you too. You…uh…look great?"

"Why thank you, darling." Kali chuckled and batted her eyelashes at the younger girl. She perused Yang with a lopsided smirk with her heated gaze trailing downwards a number of times before she finally moved things along. "I've already prepared everything in the living room, so please go ahead my dears! I'll be down momentarily. Oh, and there are cold refreshments in the fridge if you need some so please help yourselves!"

Yang glanced over as the older Belladonna sauntered up the stairs, mesmerized. She remembered those hips all too well. It was difficult to forget such child-bearing hips and feminine curves when they were practically seared into your brain and eyelids.

"I've got my workout clothes in my room, I'll be down in a second." Blake followed up as she, too, headed upstairs. Yang peered at her girlfriend's backside as she headed up, appreciating how the apple had not fallen far from the tree. The way those pants hugged her rear ought to be illegal, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Instead Yang imagined mother and daughter Belladonna side-by-side, their perfect rears jiggling right before the blonde's eyes.

She quickly dismissed it before things got awkward down below. Now alone, the brawler inspected the room. She had fond memories from this room, though the furniture had been pushed to the walls for the sake of needed space. There were a few yoga mats by the sofa-bed and a few weights next to them. The workout routine looked to be fairly simple, but Yang appreciated anything that made you sweat.

Except the Vacuo desert. Fuck that noise.

She undressed herself whilst the Belladonna ladies were preoccupied. A pang of déjà vu flashed before her and she snickered to herself. Her cock throbbed ever so slightly from the memory as she adjusted it inside her boxers. Hopefully she could keep herself in check so it didn't pop out underneath.

For the workout Yang had brought a yellow top and a pair of black spats pants with a single yellow stripe down each side of the legs. She had also brought a towel for showering and a hand-towel for wiping up sweat.

Putting the items aside she walked over to the yoga mats and picked one. It was rubbery beneath her bare feet. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she started without the Belladonnas and stretched her limbs. Years of training showed as she tautened and bent her limbs beyond that most people could. Feeling more pliable and less stressed, Yang continued; she stretched her hamstrings, rolled her shoulders-

"Now this is quite a sight." Yang spun around with a startled, but stifled yelp and immediately froze up. Kali was leaning against the doorway, looking pretty satisfied with her reaction if her smirk was anything to go by. There was the question of how she had managed to sneak up on the brawler – soundless as a cat, really – but it was quickly ignored the more Yang looked at the woman.

The older Faunus was dressed in a white top that hugged her hefty breasts and drew attention to itself; a pair of black spats shorts with a purple line down the sides clung to her like a second skin and accentuated her curves that nearly drove the brawler mad with lust. Her body was otherwise exposed, displaying creamy pale thighs and legs, a lithe midriff and slender arms. And the way she passionately stared at the blonde was mouth-watering…

And _inviting_; if Yang didn't have the self-control that she had, she'd pounce the woman and take her right then and there against the wall.

Kali smirked. "And here I thought I wouldn't ever see that body of yours again."

"Right back at ya," Yang said out loud without thinking. She quickly caught herself, but the older woman was already chuckling.

"Good to know the feeling is mutual." The brunette sashayed over, her eyes never leaving the blonde even as she walked past over to the yoga mats. She knew Yang was watching – knew that the brawler was drawn to her supple rear.

It wasn't until she spun back around that Yang forced herself to look away with an awkward rush of blood pumping straight to between her loins. She resumed stretching and working out the kinks, but the images in her mind and the stiffness straining against her clothes was distracting.

_`Got to focus, got to focus, got to focus, got to-´_

"I had a feeling you'd be starting without us," Blake stated. Yang turned her head and her lilac eyes widened as her heart skipped several beats.

The younger Faunus was clad in similar attire like her mother, but her top was black and spats shorts was purple and had her own personal emblem on the sides of her legs. She was a lot lither and athletically built than Kali due to years of Huntress training, but the resemblance was alarmingly striking; the creamy pale skin, the pitch-black hair, amber eyes, and not least of all their breasts, hips, and butts were practically identical.

On closer inspection, Blake outdid her mother in bust size if only a by little while Kali owned the hips-area. Their asses on the other hand were barely any different.

"I…uhm…Yeah…"

"I told you she'd show off," Blake added with a good-natured eye roll at her chuckling mother. "Well, how about we get started too, then."

"By all means," Kali said. "Let's follow Yang's example with some stretching. We'll definitely need it given our new workout routine, lest we injure ourselves."

If only Yang knew what exactly the Faunus women did have in mind.

At first, they stretched. They all did their own thing and for a moment Yang was convinced nothing was going to happen to make the situation awkward.

Then Kali slid up next to her. She was way too close for the brawler's liking. "How are you holding up, Yang?"

"J-Just fine, Mrs. Belladonna!" Her heartrate spiked. Blake didn't seem to mind them at the moment, but Kali was gradually breaking down Yang's self-control by sheer proximity.

"That's good to hear. It's important to stretch before a workout after all, as I'm sure you know well." She stepped behind the blonde as to `help´ her stretch from side to side, touching Yang's hips and arm. "It improves your overall functional performance after all…Not that there's anything wrong with your performance."

Yang immediately tensed. Suddenly her pants felt uncomfortably smaller.

"It promotes circulation as well, though in your case it may be a little too well." Kali softly laughed into the blonde's ear as Yang straightened and whispered, "It's supposed to reduce muscular tension, but I think you're a little too tense down there."

Yang's nostrils flared. Her pulse quickened. She glanced over at Blake and the girl wasn't even looking over at them; she was touching her toes, completely bent forward and presented her full, spats-clad rear towards her girlfriend.

"And of course, stretching prepares your body for the _stress of exercise_," the older Faunus stated. Her hot breath caressed the brawler's ear as Yang silently swore. Kali merely snickered and stepped back as she stretched, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Yang turned to Blake who still did her own thing and back to Kali who was acting like Yang wasn't even there.

Between two smoking hot Faunus women and a semi-erect cock inside her pants, the blonde could not decide whether she was in Heaven or Hell.

**x.x.x**

Once the three of them felt they had spent enough time stretching, Yang immediately went for the dumbbells. The weight of them was enough and she went right ahead to focus on lifting them one arm at a time. It distracted her enough despite standing between two paragons of sexuality.

Meanwhile Blake was subtly checking her out. She eyed her girlfriend's strong arms and the way they coiled with strength underneath smooth skin. She imagined those arms hugging her close as they finally made love; it would be so different from when Yang usually embraced her and the anticipation was getting to her as it pooled between her legs.

Blake quickly preoccupied herself with her own smaller dumbbells. She had to focus for now. It wasn't the right time just yet. Still, she watched Yang's face, her body and the way it moved. And her mother…

Kali was barely even pretending to exercise as she too observed the blonde with a lopsided smirk. She caught her daughter's gaze and winked.

This was crazy. She couldn't believe she had agreed to do this, but it's just as she said; having her mother around for this could help…as odd as it was. What kind of family did this?

Still, Blake complied. She was as ready as she could be. All she had to do for now was waiting.

**x.x.x**

"Alright, time for our workout routine," Kali announced and put the dumbbells away.

"This wasn't part of it?" Yang asked and took a big gulp from her water-bottle. She sprayed some of it on her face. "It sure felt like it."

"We added that just for you. Blake told me how much you prefer weightlifting," the older Faunus replied. "Our usual workout regimen is purely yoga based."

Yang grinned. "Oh, neat! So what position will we be doing first?"

She quickly regretted her poorly chosen words, but Kali laughed it off despite the mischievous mirth in her eyes. "We'll start out simple. If you're ready then we'll begin by standing straight and face forward."

Blake and Yang did as told.

"Now extend your arms forward with your palms down. Bend your knees and lift your heels slowly."

_`Simple enough,´_ Yang thought. It was all about balance and so far everything seemed well enough.

As Kali stepped back behind her, however, Yang immediately tensed. "That's good, Yang, but you need to bend your knees a little more. Here." She was kneeling down and before the brawler knew what was happening, a pair of hands palmed her pants-clad ass firmly.

"M-Mrs. Bellado-!"

"Trust me, my dear. Bend your knees a little bit more. I've got you."

She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah, I can feel that…" With a lump in her throat, Yang peeked over at Blake who still didn't even look back over. Was the girl so spaced out that she wasn't aware that her own mother was making advances on the blonde?!

Kali chuckled. "There you go. Keep that pose." She got back up, but not before letting her hands run along the perfect curve of the blonde's bottom. The older Faunus moved her yoga mat to the front of the two and assumed the same position…thus giving Yang a perfect view of the hips and ass she knew too well. Especially from this position.

_`Shit, shit shit! Why did I agree to this?!´_

The minutes ticked away. The position was not too difficult, but Yang couldn't for the life of her keep her gaze forward; it trailed back down to Kali's rear, jutting out so temptingly. What made it even worse was the full-body mirror that was conveniently placed so the older Faunus could look back at the brawler and smirked knowingly.

Ever so slightly, Kali's buttocks jiggled and Yang nearly lost it. She threw her head up and stared right into the ceiling. Her cock throbbed and she had to bite the inside of her cheeks to distract herself.

_`This can't be happening! This fucking can't be happening!´_

She peered over at Blake and the girl had her _eyes closed_!

_`Are you kidding me?!´_

"Eyes forward, Yang," Kali stated. "Now, plant your heels down and slowly straighten your back. Let your arms relax and take a few deep breaths."

She did as told. She closed her eyes as tightly and focused entirely on her breathing. She could do this – she could make it out of here before things escalated.

"Now, get down on your knees," Yang flinched at the words. "And then down on your hands as well. Keep your neck and spine in a neutral position and your hips and shoulders as squared as possible. You'll want to distribute your weight equally to the heels of your hands and the top of your knees. Keep your gaze down and focus on your breathing."

Kali said that, but Yang knew she was teasing her. The older woman was firmly aware that Yang pretty much had her ass right in her face.

_`Focus…´_

She glanced up at Kali's butt. This position brought back so many memories.

_`Focus…´_

Now, if only Blake had been next to her-

_`Focus!´_

-and jiggling just like Kali's was currently doing- How much control over her buttocks did this woman have?!

Yang immediately looked down and chewed on her bottom lips. She had to inflict pain or else she would pop a full boner right then and there.

"How are you holding up, Yang?" Blake asked, taking the brawler by surprise. "You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine, really!" Yang shot back a toothy grin.

"You sure? Because that sounded like some heavy breathing to me, but if you say so. Just so you know, the next one can be a bit challenging."

She gulped. "The next one…?"

Kali chuckled. "The Chin Stand. Lift your left leg up into the air and curl your toes on your grounded leg. Bend your elbows into a strong, narrow push-up position like so."

Yang watched in awe as Kali and Blake moved so effortlessly. While she had no trouble following Kali's instructions, the position was definitely not for beginners. If this is what Blake did all the time, it would explain her litheness and agility.

"Now drop your chin, the front of your chest and shoulders to the ground. Remember to straighten your bottom leg to send your hips higher and take a slight hop with the leg to lift off. Now squeeze your thighs together as your leg meets the top and keep both of your legs together and straight. Make sure you have a small arch in your back."

"…Am I doing this right?" Yang asked. It felt right, but she didn't want to fall over.

Kali, with the nimbleness and grace like the cat she was, effortlessly resumed her previous position and got up. "Let me take a look."

Yang stiffened. She figured the older woman would use the mirror – she knew she could see the blonde with it, damn it! – and tell just by looking, but Kali sashayed over behind Yang where the brawler couldn't see _her_. "Hmm…It looks fine enough…Blake, a second opinion please?"

"Of course." And just like that, Blake was back on her feet as easy as breathing. She stepped over to her mother and Yang waited for the verdict helplessly.

Blake stifled a gasp. She eyed her girlfriend and took in the sight of the bulging outline in Yang's pants; the thick, long outline that clearly was bigger than she had thought it to be and she turned to her mother.

Kali nodded and winked as she wetted her lips.

Heat spread like wildfire over Blake's face and she immediately clenched her thighs in a vain attempt to subdue the gathering heat between her loins. Her pulse quickened and her mouth watered the more she stared at Yang's cock. How had she managed to hide it for so long? And to think her mother had already seen it and touched it and…and…

"Uhm, guys? The silence is getting pretty awkward."

"We're just inspecting your posture, dear," Kali replied without missing a beat. Her gaze was firmly trained on Yang's lengthy outline. "It looks rather fine to me. Don't you agree, Blake?"

"Mhm…"

"Okay…" Yang managed. This was getting rather taxing. To think that Blake did this so easily was staggering. That's a ninja for you.

Kali giggled. "We can take a break if you want. We've been at it for a little while after all."

"Yes please…"

With much needed assistance, Yang sat back down, her legs thanking her.

"Better than just lifting weights, right?" Blake teased and scooted up to the blonde. Yang scoffed.

"It's effective, I'll give you that. I could get used to this as long as we keep it simple."

"Yeah…" Blake inched closer. She placed a hand on her girlfriend's hips and another on her thigh, pressed herself up against the blonde and kissed her neck with a quiet purr. "We'll keep it simple…"

Yang sighed and shuddered. She was hot all over anew. "B-Blake…" Her voice was quiet. "Is this the right time…?"

"Hm?" The younger Faunus nuzzled her throat. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Your _mom_," She gestured toward the other woman without looking. "Is right there!"

"She knows we're together," Blake replied nonchalantly. She kissed Yang's cheeks, on her lips, and down to her collarbones. "It's okay."

"Y-You sure? Because it feels weird…" God, those lips were something else. "Can't we at least seclude ourselves before-"

"And let me miss the main event?" A pair of womanly hands snaked around from behind the brawler, palming her busty breasts as the older woman kissed her ear. "Sounds a bit unfair to me."

Yang panicked with a startled cry. "Mrs. B-Belladonna?!"

"Call me Kali, like you used to do that night. It gives me goose-bumps when you say my name."

"H-Hey!" Yang froze up. Her heart threatened to burst. "Blake, don't listen to her—!"

Kali laughed, airily and heart-warming as always. "Oh Yang, dear…My daughter has known about our tryst for a while now."

She was dumbstruck. Yang turned to Blake blushing at her with a nod and back to Kali, her mind racing and heartbeat sporadic. This was unbelievable.

"You…Knew? I mean, you told her? Blake, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, Yang. I was upset at first, but…I don't mind. Really."

"You…don't?"

"No…In fact, the reason I invited you over was to take our relationship to the next level…and I thought mom could be there…"

Yang stared at her in disbelief. Her head went haywire. "You…and your mom…?"

"What my daughter is trying to tell you, darling, is that we don't mind sharing," Kali intervened. "She loves you, Yang, of that there's no doubt. Just think of this as an nice addition to your relationship~"

Her libido spiked; blood quickly rushed downwards to her throbbing length and strained against her clothes as much as it could.

"Oh my. Looks like that got you going," the older woman jested.

Yang grinned sheepishly and rubbed her neck. Her heart wouldn't settle down. She was overcome with lust, but as her gaze flickered back to Blake, she smiled a shy smile. "…You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too," Blake replied and stole a fierce kiss. It completely stole the blonde's breath away. "Just focus on me, okay?"

Blake cupped her face and kissed her again. It was slow and passionate like they usually did it, but something was different. There was a hunger to it; a fire to the passion. Blake's tongue licked the seam of Yang's lips in silent askance and delved inside upon permission, coiling like a snake.

It was nothing like when they usually made out and soon their hands were all over, desperately shedding the tops and throwing them across the room. Her bosom pressed against Blake's, attentive, rosy buds poking into soft flesh, and Yang melted into the sensation. Yang hugged her closer, pulled her up against her and caressed her slim back. She felt up the younger Belladonna's infamous rear and elicited a moan from the brunette.

Kali chuckled. "Oh my, it's been a while since I last saw those sweater-puppies." She watched the girls mirthfully; fun as it was, she wasn't going to merely sit back and watch. She felt up the blonde with a possessive touch Yang recognized from their tryst. The older Faunus kissed the brawler's neck, her shoulders, and any expanse of flesh she could reach while playing with the blonde's tits. Kali palmed Yang's breasts near desperately and practically threw herself at the blonde in one sex-fuelled leap.

Finally, the older Belladonna decided to get more involved and injected herself into the mix.

Though awkward and slightly difficult, the three tongue-kissed each other; Blake reluctantly so, but she didn't shy away even when her own mother lapped at her tongue.

Yang was taken aback by the mother-daughter action that went on in front of her, but her erection didn't go away; on the contrary, the sight was kind of hot.

Blake was the first to eventually back off. "M-Mom…! That's…"

"Whatever happens in this house doesn't leave it, Blake," Kali said with a smile. "My, my, doing this really makes me feel young again. It's quite the rush, isn't it? Oh, and here, Yang." She straightened and locked eyes with the blonde. She smirked and pulled up her top as she freed her motherly breasts and chuckled when Yang's eyes widened. "Yeah, it's been a while since you last saw these as well, huh?"

Yang gawked and her mouth immediately watered. Her pupils dilated ever so slightly and her member was pulsating. "Oh fuck yes."

"Hey." Blake cupped her cheeks. The touch, warm and gentle, distracted the brawler enough. "I told you, focus on me tonight."

"Blake, dear," Kali interrupted. She stood up and completely discarded her top. "There is no need to rush. Let's give your girlfriend a show she'll never forget~"

"Right…" Blake joined her mother in front of Yang. They observed her equal parts amorously and lustfully, their amber eyes firmly focused.

Yang nearly choked. She exhaled impatiently as her whole body went taut. Kali – an older woman, a mother, sexual savant, and a real tomcat in the sack – and Blake – a sex-on-legs beauty, the daughter and the apple that didn't fall far from the tree – stood side by side, half-naked from the waist up.

And then they shifted: slow, and seductive. Their gazes still trained on her, the mother-daughter duo hooked their thumbs into the waistband of the spats-shorts and slowly peeled them off, revealing the apexes between their loins and the full curve of their rears. Blake wore simple lilac underwear on that really hugged her core, but the dark patch in front was hardly part of the design. She fidgeted slightly, but otherwise did not try to hide anything from her.

And Kali, the minx, wore something the blonde recognized; the lacy, black-and-white trimmed and _see-through_ G-string panties that snugly fit the older woman.

Her heartrate was sporadic. Her fingers itched and twitched as they gripped the yoga mat underneath.

Their creamy-white skin, their endowed bosoms and attentive pink nipples, and their supple bodies; their similarities really were striking and yet their differences were so well-defined. The more Yang looked at Blake, naked, for the first time, the more she saw Kali. And when she looked over at Kali, she could only see where Blake had gotten her looks from. They were mother and daughter after all – mother and daughter, naked, together, and for the brawler's eyes alone.

Was Emerald around? Because this was too good to be true!

Her gaze was drawn to Blake; while Kali was probably the best lay she had ever had, Blake was her sweetheart. Her love. Her world.

Her _everything_.

She noticed her passionate look. "Yang…?"

"You're beautiful," Yang simply said. "God, you're so damn beautiful, Blake."

The younger Faunus' cheeks turned rosy-red and she shyly smiled. In this moment, lack of clothes aside, she truly looked the most beautiful. "Yang…"

"And to think it took you two this long to get together," Kali stated. She softly laughed and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Shall we begin, my dear?"

Blake looked at her mother. She nodded and the corners of her mouth curled upwards. "Yes," she said and tugged at the waistband of her panties. "Yes!"

And she pulled them down. Quick and easy, single motion, one leg at a time. Kali followed suite, flinging the underwear across the room.

All the blonde managed to catch was the landing strip of hair above her girlfriend's sex before the two Belladonna women sashayed over, hips swinging and bosoms jiggling. She hurriedly pulled off her pants and underwear enough to finally free her erect member-

"That's good enough, Yang," Kali said and crawled on all four with the gait of a jungle cat, her eyes burning with want as she leaned in close to the brawler's turgid length. "It's been a while…"

"It's…bigger than I thought it was…" Blake confessed as she mimicked her mother and crawled over opposite her. She stared at it up-close and in hungry awe. "It smells so strongly too…"

Yang nearly lost it. This was like a scenario from one of those porn videos, with the mother (always portrayed as the step-mother of course) and daughter sharing the same man. But this wasn't a porn video; it was really happening and Kali had definitely birthed Blake!

And then they moved; while Blake did it slightly reluctantly compared to Kali, the raven-haired beauties turned around and displayed their hindquarters. Full pale curves of perfect Bellabooty wiggled temptingly.

Yang thought for her heart would leap out of her ribcage. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she processed the view before her; having their asses side-by-side, jiggling slightly, was lust-inducing to the highest degree. The apple really hadn't fallen far from the tree, Yang repeatedly thought, when she glued her gaze towards Blake's quivering sex; like Kali's, Blake's had meaty and puffy labia lips and a large clit swollen with arousal. Where her mother's was mature and had given birth once in her life, the younger Faunus' was an even prettier pink and pristine, but the likeness was predominantly there.

And both of them, mature and young, were right in front of her. Beckoning. Tempting.

And just when she thought she was holding on to the edge of what remained of her sanity, the Belladonnas said something she didn't catch – too deeply locked with her thought-process – and a sensation unlike any other overwhelmed the brawler.

Yang was no stranger to blowjobs, it was practically what she loved the most, but _two_ pairs of lips at once servicing her was entirely different! There was Kali, experienced and sex-starved, and Blake, uncertain but eager, licking and kissing Yang's rigid dick and coating it with saliva.

"Holy—!" She bit down on her hand and clutched the yoga mat with her other. "Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-!"

"We'll get to that part soon enough, darling," the older feline teased. "Why not put those strong hands of yours to better use while you enjoy yourself?"

She didn't need to be told twice. Yang immediately palmed full globes of Belladonna butts and kneaded greedily. It was better than she had imagined; no amount of wild dreams and fantasies could ever do this sensation justice. She slapped their buttocks and the pair of cats mewled in unison. Music to her ears.

But copping a feel of their asses was not enough. She had their beautiful pink sexes right in front of her, quivering and wet. Witch her dick preoccupied, Yang did the only thing she could do.

Her fingers teased slick folds and the mother-daughter duo promptly reacted; Kali was pleased and chuckled whilst Blake was caught off-guard. Yang ran her fingers along their cunts in awe at how wet they were. She sheathed a finger each and rubbed inner walls as they clenched around the intruding digits. The wet heat that clamped down around her finger was something else. Blake's was definitely tighter than her mother's and the brawler immediately sheathed a second finger each, down to the second knuckle.

The two Faunus' women quietly moaned from the stimulation. Being oversexed and sensitive was hardly a good combination, but getting fingered scratched their mutual itch for the moment.

Kali took the initiative; she ran her tongue along Yang's turgid length and slathered it in her saliva.

Blake followed her example, albeit with some reluctance. She pursed her lips against her girlfriend's cock and its heavy scent and taste overwhelmed her senses. It was heady…and a bit erotic. She kissed it like she kissed Yang and preoccupied its tip while her mother worked its length, until Kali reached around for the back of her head and pulled her closer.

Over the mushroom tip, Kali kissed Blake who meekly reciprocated. They altered between making out and sucking on Yang's cock, trading spittle and pre for the blonde's amazement. The older Faunus suckled on the younger's bottom lip and trailed downwards, down on the brawler's cock and along its length until she was at even level with the avocado-shaped testicles.

Her tongue licked the swollen, churning family jewels and she took onto into her mouth, sucking it fondly whilst the younger Faunus focused on Yang's shaft.

She mimicked what her mother had done and ran her tongue along the underside of the blonde's cock. Getting to its tip, she wrapped her lips around it and added suction.

"Am I doing it right, mom…?" Blake asked, uncertain.

Kali softly laughed. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

Yang moaned in response and jutted her hips a bit. She was in a paradise. Only in her wildest fantasies had she thought of having two women orally servicing her, but both Blake, the love of her life, and Kali the cougar? As the two women switched with Blake down below and Kali up top, Yang could only grin like a fool as she kept fingering their feminine channels.

"How about we take things up a notch?" said Kali and winks at Yang. "Don't think we didn't notice you staring at our rears, Yang."

"Well…they are quite easy on the eyes," Yang replied.

"Don't we know it." Kali looked over at Blake and nodded. They moved over with disapproving whimpers as the blonde's fingers slipped out and re-positioned themselves with their backs to each other.

The brawler's body went taut. Her eyes bugged out and she stared at the pair starry-eyed.

Blake, while reluctant, was enjoying herself as she pressed her back to Kali, and the older Faunus…

Well, being the instigator, she held no shame or hesitation. The women, back-to-back, linked arms and squatted with their heart-shaped, infamous backsides pressed together…all around Yang's throbbing cock, slow and steady.

Yang couldn't believe it! The sensation was otherworldly soft and the moment they began to move she nearly howled with pleasure! Up and down they bounced as their butts smothered over her length, creating sweet friction from the saliva. It was a soft, tight, and slippery between the two of them and they bounced quicker and quicker.

"Ohfuck ohfuck ohfuck ohfuck!" Yang thrusted a bit upward in desperation. "Ohholyfuckingshit!"

It was too much. The feeling, the image and idea of the Belladonna women pairing up like this; she couldn't take it.

With a string of litanies upon her lips, Yang plunged into bliss. It struck her like lightning and rippled throughout over her body in waves as she ejaculated between mother and daughter hindquarters with thick ropes.

Kali chuckled. "My, my…We just got started."

"Did it feel that good?" Blake asked. She looked back in wonder at the amount of semen that had been pumped out. It was a lot of it and it was so thick, too.

"I'd say it did," her mother replied with a playful grin. "Let's clean up a bit before we move things along, shall we?"

Her daughter shot her a look, mystified. "A-Already? We probably have to wait a little while-"

Kali laughed, loud and lightly. "Oh, Blake, dear. Your girlfriend rebounds quite quickly." As if on que, Yang's cock stood sweetly at attention and throbbed. "Case in point."

Blake couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend's member was already raring to go a second round. She looked over in shock at Yang who sheepishly smirked back at her.

"Now then," Kali stated. "Why don't you start, Blake? I think it's about time you two consummated your relationship, right?"

The two immediately perked up. Their expressions softened as they shyly crawled over to each other, with Yang fully discarding her pants. There was a patient eagerness to their movements as the brawler pulled the brunette into a kiss and gently pushed her down onto the yoga mat.

Tender and calm, they lay down as Blake spreads her legs with one hooking around Yang's back. Their hands meet and clasp together while their others caresses the small of a back and a warm cheek respectively as the two stare into each other's eyes. They forgot Kali is there – forgot about the absurd, promiscuous intentions for today, and fully embrace each other in a tangle of heat.

Their lips grazed in a slow, smouldering kiss and Yang pushed forward, pressed her body up against Blake's as her cock obscenely spread the brunette's flower petals—

"_Oh, gods, Yang! Fffuuuuck!"_

"Blake..Blake…!"

-and into her tight, wet core. And tight it was; tighter than Kali's – was Blake a virgin? Yang filed that question away for later – and boy was it noticeable.

They groaned into each other as Yang snugly sheathed herself into Blake. Their bodies went taut and Blake's free leg twitched from the strain. It was like putting on a glove that was barely bigger than your hand. The younger Faunus gripped and scratched the brawler's back when the latter finally got her cock all inside of her down to the base; for a moment they simply laid there, not moving and merely getting used to the feeling.

Finally, Yang began to move. She relinquished Blake's lips and buried her head between the Faunus' throat and shoulder as she slowly pulled out – a difficult task, they found out – before pushing it all back inside Blake's pussy.

Gods above, it felt so damn good inside of her. Yang jutted her hips and reached slightly deeper for added effect. She shuddered from the staggering euphoria and kept up the slow pace as much for Blake as it was for herself.

They fell deep into a trance as they made love; it wasn't a lust-induced rutting like it had been with Kali that time, it was two souls meeting and coming together like a pair of puzzle-pieces that fit perfectly. They tenderly uttered each other's names like a mantra, laced with affection. They could feel the frantic pounding of their heartbeats and the heat of their bodies rising.

Yang let go of Blake's hand and pushed herself up. Their eyes met and the two shared a smile. Looking at the brunette now, blushing and naked, she truly was breath-taking.

A hand gripped her shoulder and yanked the brawler back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't contain myself any longer."

"Mom, what-? Wait-what are you- Mom, no!" Blake's protests were quickly muffled as her mother straddled her face; she squeezed her thighs and sighed contently, hips rocking slightly back and forth.

"Th-there we go-_ooh!_ Oh my…That's better…Blake always was a quick learner."

Flabbergasted, Yang gawked at them. Blake was actually doing it. They were both actually-

"Don't ignore my daughter, Yang," Kali purred disarmingly. "And come here…"

She completely switched. Picking up her pace, Yang thrusted with plenty of force behind her as she lunged forward to claim the older woman's lips and palm her full breasts. With Blake simultaneously giving and receiving below, her girlfriend and mother was making out like possessed.

Blake couldn't believe it. She was performing cunnilingus her mother – the woman who had birthed her! And yet as she ate her out and the blonde took her so roughly…reaching so deep…

Blake deeply inhaled the musky scent and savoured the forbidden taste of the older woman. She quivered when the pressure of pleasure finally snapped and squeezed down harder on Yang's cock for the umpteenth time.

Gods above, she was turning into a hot wreck!

Kali moaned into Yang from the surprisingly skilled stimulation down below. Perhaps it was her being oversexed or sensitive from having watched the younger women go at it, but this taboo and wild sexual escapade that was taking place lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt in years!

She gyrated her hips. Her daughter' tongue lapped a hot path along her cunt and it felt too good – likely because of how taboo it was – but Kali couldn't stop and neither could Blake it seemed. And with Yang, a young stud, finding her attractive and kissing her this passionately and hungrily, she felt like a high-school girl all over.

Yang grunted as she pounded into Blake's tight orifice and delved deep into slick, velvety heat. Words couldn't describe how amazing it felt…so Yang _showed_ her; with every thrust, every pant, moan, and uttered profanity. Pleasure built up alarmingly quickly and her whole body want taut, hair flickering like fire-

Kali stopped her. Abruptly she pushed Yang back until the brawler pulled out-

"H-Hey!"

"Looks like I can't wait any longer," said Kali and forced Yang down onto the floor. "My turn~"

"Geez, mom!"

The older Faunus smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Indulge your selfish mother for tonight."

Yang didn't resist – didn't intervene what was happening between the two brunettes. As she lied there with Kali assuming the Reverse Cowgirl position she just laid back with her mouth watering. Flashbacks to _that_ night flooded her mind; the heat and the sweat, the mingled scents and the sounds of flesh against flesh and their combined litanies, and the pleasure…

Yang gripped Kali's hips and pulled her down as she speared her turgid length into the older woman's amazing, slick, tight channel.

"Oh Yang, darling," the older woman moaned. "It's been too long! Finally!"

"Finally…!" Yang uttered back, raspy and grunting. "Fuck yes!"

They threw their heads back and moaned like whores, unashamed and horny. Having avoided each other for so long had taken a toll on them it seemed as they went at it with reckless abandon; Kali rode Yang like a bucking bronco, her Bellabooty clapping over the brawler's base.

Blake was mesmerized. Until just a second ago she and her girlfriend had just made love; now said girlfriend and her own mother was fucking – not making love, _fucking_ – right in front of her without a care in the world.

And it was _arousing_. Her mom took every inch of Yang's member, down to the base, like it was nothing, while Blake still felt strained inside from the pummelling she took earlier. This was like a scene from a cheap porno: ridiculous and nonsensical. Yet there she sat and watched with heat suffusing her sex.

Blake kept watching them; Kali stopped to roll her hips every once in a while before she began riding Yang again, her motherly, voluptuous physique jiggling as she did. The brawler was feeling her up as she held onto the older Faunus and banged her – there was no other way to describe it – fervidly as if to make up for the months of absence…to make up for lost time and copulate like lovers despite the age-difference.

Blake couldn't take it. The sickening lust that knotted in the pit of her stomach and addled her mind was too overwhelming. She crawled over, fingers between her thighs working desperately, and pressed her face against the point of connection for her mother and Yang.

"Blake…! Mmh!" Kali bit down on her lower lip.

"OhfuckBlake!" Yang moaned.

The younger Faunus licked the connection; she lapped the underside of the brawler's cock and her mother's swollen clit whilst she masturbated, intoxicated with the heady scent. Yang seemed to really enjoy it, if her quickened pace was of any indication.

In fact, Yang was grunting and moaning a lot more, too; she thrusted with the strength and movement of a well-oiled machine, and hammered into Kali's pussy, all while Blake was licking them both.

Pleasure rippled through her body and along her manhood as Yang pulled the older brunette down and buried herself fully inside slick depths; she came with a bliss that she hadn't felt since that night and left her creamy discharge inside her girlfriend's mother, her first proper orgasm since she got together with Blake and had to resort to her hands.

And what a feeling it was to once again bury her dick deep into velvety heat and pump out rope after rope of cum. The smooth, tight grip that clamped down on her length and practically massaged it was getting her hard even as she was ejaculating.

And Blake was still licking.

Kali shuddered and squirmed as pleasure overrode her senses and heat pooled inside. "This takes me back…Oh god…"

Blake kept lapping and quivered as she pushed her fingers in deeper. The taste was tangy and sweet, a flavour-gasm upon her tongue. The taste was similar to that of her own and the saltiness was definitely Yang's.

"Just as good as I remembered it…" Kali stated and wiped her brow. "If not better."

Yang sat back up and hugged the older woman from behind as she jutted her hips. "It felt amazing…"

Blake snapped her fingers. "Hey…Did you forget about me?"

The brawler immediately straightened and swallowed a nervous lump. "Shit! I, uhm…"

"Relax, Yang." Blake crawled over to her. "If you're still up to the task…then you can make it up to me." She then gave her mother a look. "And this time you _don't_ interrupt us."

Kali chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart."

Yang didn't waste any time sliding out of Kali, her erection still standing attentively. Her girlfriend flashed a smile and stood on her hands on knees and wiggled her ass invitingly.

"Well? Come and get it then. Don't hold back on me; I can take whatever my mom can."

"You heard her, Yang," said Kali. The woman gestured towards her daughter's rear and patted it. "Enjoy."

Yang sharply exhaled. She loved it when Blake was feisty, but-

"Blake…I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For paying too much attention to your mother and leaving you out-"

"Don't worry about it," the younger Faunus replied. She peeked over her shoulder and smiled sincerely back at the blonde. "We talked about this and came to an agreeance. I asked her to join us. I don't mind. And besides, you're about to make it up to me anyway."

"Yeah…" Yang dropped to her knees and positioned herself behind Blake with a grin. "Yeah, absolutely."

Yang slid her cock back inside Blake with a groan in unison. "Oh, fuck…!"

"God you feel so good inside me," Blake moaned. "Mmmh!"

"So tight…" The brawler slapped her girlfriend's hips and began to move. "Shit that feels nice!"

It wasn't as easy as with Kali to pound away, it required a few agonizingly slow – but marvellously pleasurable –thrusts before Yang picked up a decent pace and humped into Blake's tight orifice.

A hand firmly cupped her ass as Kali sidled up to her from behind. She smiled sweetly at her and palmed her daughter's left buttock whilst the brawler fondled the other, watching it bounce. "My baby-girl."

The blonde smugly smiled and used her free hand to tease the older woman: fingering, clit-playing, gentle rubs. The brunette shot her a playful glare and Yang snickered. "Since you insist on being involved, I figured I'd give you a hand. Literally."

"Mm, my, that's kind of you." She squirmed and clenched her thighs. "_Very_ kind indeed."

Yang thrusted faster now. Blake's feminine channel really was like her mother's, inside and out, and dear god it felt heavenly, she couldn't stress that enough with her husky grunts or moans. She slapped Blake's butt got rougher, burying herself as far inside she could. Her balls slapped against the younger Faunus' engorged clit and the latter nearly howled in appreciation.

Of course, Kali, hot-to-trot that she was, couldn't keep to herself; if she wasn't playing with and licking the blonde's perky nipples, she slid over to Blake and kissed her just like that. Yang wasn't even surprised anymore when Blake reciprocated. If anything it made her want to fuck Blake even harder.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and voices laced with ecstasy. Yang took Blake from behind like a dog (there was a joke about that in there somewhere) and frantically hammered into her snug pussy with a string of moans escaping her mouth.

"How's it feel, KitKat?" the blonde asked with a raspy chuckle. "Feel good?"

"Yang…Mmh!" Blake glanced back and smirked. "I _love_ it!"

Yang grinned back and slapped her butt. She could stay like this all day.

And as if having read her mind and disagreed, Kali sidled up behind the brawler. Pressing her curvy body up against Yang's back and toying with her tits, she softly laughed into her ear and whispered, "And how about you, Yang? Does it feel good?"

"Yeah…" she panted.

"I bet it does. Not just the feeling down there, but the knowledge of bedding mother and daughter Belladonna while the husband is away must be such a thrill."

She instinctively thrusted faster.

"First the needy mother…and then the daughter, your girlfriend. One by one you take us…again and again…breeding us…"

Yang sharply exhaled and got rougher in her thrusts.

"And we want you to. I couldn't be happier that my daughter met you, Yang."

She gripped Blake's buttock tighter and rolled her hips. The younger Faunus trembled yet again as smaller orgasms rippled through her.

"Because now she and I both have a stud to warm our beds…to fuck us silly and help us live out any fantasies we may have…and of course the same goes for you. I bet you want to dominate us like the human you are."

Yang flared up as every muscle in her body tensed up, the images in her mind dancing vividly before her.

"Or do you want us Faunus to dominate_ you_ and keep you around for petty mating?" she whispered and ran her tongue along the brawler's ear.

Yang couldn't control herself anymore. Crazy with lust, her tempo accelerated and she pounded feverously into Blake who mewled and howled in response. She pummelled deeper and rougher inside silken depths which clamped down along her length with smooth tightness. Wet heat kept spilling out and stained the yoga mat underneath them as Blake rocked her hips to match Yang's.

She was close…closer…the pressure built up, threatened to burst. Each thrust wrecked at her pleasure-receptors as already taut muscles went rigid.

"Do it, Yang," Kali loudly exclaimed. "Make my daughter into a woman! Give me a grandchild!" She hugged the brawler closer and kissed her earlobe as her hand trailed down to the base of Yang's girth. "I'm giving you my blessing; as a couple and for this copulation. Oh, and welcome to the family, Yang~"

That did it. Yang's eyes flashed red and her hair flared like fire as she drove her long, thick cock all the way in in rapid, powerful thrusts. Blake screamed out in ecstasy and gripped the mat to ground herself from the fucking her girlfriend was giving her.

Pleasure tore through her and pooled between her loins; her sweet clit was repeatedly slapped by yang's family jewels, stimulating her already over-sensitive nerves until she orgasmed with reckless abandon, and Yang wasn't far behind.

She hammered like an engine piston as the pressure finally snapped; it unravelled and rolled through her body, wiped her mind clean and had her eyes roll back into their sockets, and surged down to her pelvis, her penis twitching and jerking fervidly inside tight, wet heat. With each thrust she erupted into long, thick ropes of frothy milk inside Blake's fertile, quivering depths with a spike in pleasure and the brawler kept pounding – kept pumping – and milked herself inside of Blake for a prolonged length of time until she couldn't possible give any more creamy discharge.

She was spent and her muscles slackened.

Yang collapsed onto her back, satisfied, with dishevelled hair and laboured breathing. Her body was hot like a furnace and branded with magenta and red-violet; full lipstick marks were scattered over her body, including Yang's bosom, her face – particularly around her mouth – her abs(when had either of them kissed her there?), and her neck. Lipstick smears covered a lot more, the colours nearly blending around her crotch and over her lengthy cock, her nipples and areolas, and her lips. She was like a thoroughly painted and sexually spent canvas. There was a joke in there somewhere about how she in turn had painted the Belladonnas, but it was best left ignored.

The Belladonna women slumped down either side of her, utterly exhausted as they cuddled up against the blonde. For the longest time they laid there and basked in the afterglow as their bodies cooled down.

A hand cupped Yang's cheek and she weekly turned her head. Amber eyes looked into her lilac ones, lovingly and sincere and she smiled at Blake. At the end of the day, their hearts belonged to each other, sexual adventures aside.

"I love you." Simple, to the point; the Xiao-Long way.

"I love you too," Blake replied in almost a whisper.

Time seemed to cease in that moment. They regarded each other, wordlessly declared their love anew through touch. It would be a strange relationship, of this they knew, but what was a relationship without a certain quirk to it?

"So," Kali began and ended the silence. "Are you thinking about baby-names yet? I'm thinking naming Blake's sibling `Blair´…"

The younger girl immediately whipped their heads around. "WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, dears," Kali said and laughed. "Please relax. Now, how about we get up and have a nice hot shower? This workout session really took its toll on us."

"Right. I guess we should get up," Blake replied and got up to offer Yang a hand.

The three of them headed to the bathroom, Yang couldn't help but notice how they kept positioning themselves to be on either side of her…brushing their arms against hers…

When a hand suddenly slapped against and cupped her ass, the blonde snorted. "Damn, Kali. You really can't get enough huh?"

The older brunette turned towards her, puzzled. "Yang, dear, I wasn't going to do anything until we got into the shower…"

"Huh?" Yang glanced back to see it was Blake who was grabbing her butt – squeezing it a bit extra upon being noticed – and the blonde looked at her.

The younger Faunus flashed a smug smile, her cat ears wiggling. Her expression sent a shiver down Yang's spine; it was the exact same expression Kali had had that evening when Yang had delivered the pizza, right before they had thrown themselves into each-other's arms. The predatory hunger in amber eyes, the sultry, lascivious smile on her face…it was a complete dead ringer.

Blake chuckled, the sound just as vixenish as her smile. "I guess high sexual urges runs in the family, waiting to be awakened. You're in for a wild ride, Firecracker."

**FIN**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was well into the night. Yang could barely see beyond arm's reach save for the pair of amber eyes staring up at her from below. The brawler had gone downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water when the younger Faunus had trapped her between herself the kitchen counter and whipped out the blonde's cock.

Yang could barely make out Blake's features in the dark even with the adjustment. Blake was sucking her off – had been for a few minutes – and she wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Oh fuck, Blake…" she whispered.

Her girlfriend hummed in response before she pulled her head back and swiftly began jerking Yang's dick. In the dark, the blonde could feel her tip slap against the brunette's tongue.

"Cum for me…You're close, right? Let it all out. I want you to – I want you all over my face."

"Shit…" Yang smirked at her. She knew Faunus could see with their night-vision. "That's it, Blake…Oh fuck, faster, I'm so close…!"

Her cock throbbed and tingled with pleasure; it churned from her family jewels and every stroke pushed her closer to the edge until Yang couldn't take it anymore. Pleasure spiked and she erupted-

Soundless like a cat, Kali appeared out of the darkness and pushed her daughter aside. She immediately took over jerking the brawler's cock as the latter ejaculated in thick, long ropes over the older brunette's face and bra-clad cleavage.

Blake hissed. "Mom?!"

"K-Kali?!"

The older Faunus chuckled. "Oh dear, would you look at that. I was…sleep-walking. Yes. Whoops~"

_FIN._


End file.
